I'm Scared Of Lonely
by AppleSaucex3
Summary: America goes off to be in the Marines. AmeCan one shot. Human Names used.


_I'm in this fight, and I'm swinging and my arms are getting tired_  
_It's hard, I'm trying to beat this emptiness but I'm running out of time_  
_I'm sinking in the sand, and I can barely stand_  
_I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_  
_I'm scared of lonely_

"I need him here..." Matthew mumbled as he walked into his unusually empty apartment. His knees began to buckle then and there, but he knew he had to be strong. He walked into the kitchen and pulled some left over pancakes out of the fridgerator and put them in the microwave. "...Hopefully, this'll keep him off my mind" Matthew sat at the table in the center of the kitchen and layed his head onto his arms.

_I try to be patient, but I'm hurting deep inside_  
_And I can't keep waiting, I need comfort late at night_  
_And I can't find my way, won't you lead me home_  
_Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_  
_I'm scared of lonely_

Matthew had waited and waited, though the one he loved still hasn't come back. His chest hurt every time he thought of that man; Alfred. Alfred, his twin brother. He didn't know why he had those feelings, he just knew that every time he saw the hyper American's bright smile and cocky attitude, his heart skipped a beat. He finished his pancakes and walked into his room, not caring much about changing out of his clothes from work.

_I'm scared of lonely_  
_And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along the wall_  
_And I'm scared the only heartbeat I hear beating is my own_  
_And I'm scared of being alone_  
_I can't seem to breathe when I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_  
_I'm scared of lonely_  
_I'm scared of lonely..._

_I cry at night, 'cause my baby's too far to be by my side_  
_To wipe away these tears of mine, so I hold my pillow tight_  
_To imagine you would stretch your hand looking for mine_  
_'Cause I'm lost in this dream , I need you to hold me_

Matthew curled into a ball on his bed and tried to hold back his sobs. As he remembered why Alfred was gone, more and more tears began to fall down his cheeks. The memory of seeing his brother leave, of seeing him leave to be in the Marines made him feel like he had no one left. Most people had either never noticed him, or just ignored him completely. The closest friend he had was Alfred. Matthew pulled his pillow next to him and hugged it, staining the white and red fabric with his tears.

_I'm scared of lonely_  
_And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along the wall_  
_And I'm scared the only heartbeat I hear beating is my own_  
_And I'm scared of being alone_  
_I can't seem to breathe when I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_

_I need your strength when nobody is around_  
_'Cause I'm tired of this emptiness, I think I'm drowning_  
_I can't be lonely no more_  
_Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_

Matthew sighed as he remembered his brother's inhuman strength. How he was able to drag cars with no effort. How sometimes when he received a hug from him, he'd have trouble breathing, but he gladly accepted the affection anyway. Matthew hated being apart from his brother. All the memories that he had with Alfred made his head spin, cheeks turn a bright red color, and his chest throb. Whenever his brother was away, he felt empty inside. As if something was missing. Matthew closed his eyes, hugging the pillow tighter. He just wanted to forget about his brother leaving. He slowly drifted to sleep, tears still forming in his eyes.

_I'm scared of lonely_  
_And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along the wall_  
_And I'm scared the only heartbeat I hear beating is my own_  
_And I'm scared of being alone_  
_I can't seem to breathe when I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_  
_I'm scared of lonely_  
_I'm scared of lonely..._

* * *

After a few months, Matthew had heard a knock on his front door. "The door's unlocked." Matthew said, loud enough to be heard outside from the livingroom. "Mattie! I'm back, dude!" a familiar voice yelled from the hallway. Matthew looked up from his work, shocked. iWas that really my brother...?/i he thought as he got up and looked around the corner. There Alfred was; putting his jacket up and smiling as wide as he could. "A-Alfred?" Matthew stuttered, tears once again forming in his eyes; ones of happiness. "Long time, no see, dude! Y'miss me?~" Alfred laughed. Matthew smiled and ran up to embrace his brother. "You have no idea..."


End file.
